Return of the Nine
by Zane's Girlfriend
Summary: Legolas, Merry, and Pippin are attacked by orcs and wargs while searching for Sam, who has gone missing since yestereve. They discover an ancient horror has taken their friend. Will they be able to save themselves so they can find him or will Sam remain trapped with the enemy? Rated T for violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pursuit

"When did you see him last?" Legolas questions Pippin, who fidgets with his nails, not looking the elf in the eye.

"I saw him yestereve, while Merry and I were gathering wood for a fire, he remained behind at the camp to cook supper. When we returned, we saw something black dart away into the darker portion of the forest. What it was, I know not, yet it had a familiar look to it. A sense of dread and malice fell over us as we caught a muffled cry from nearby. We searched and searched for Sam, but could not make it far, for our ponies had abandoned us, or had perhaps been frightened away."

"Are you certain that is all you had seen?" Legolas asks.

Pippin nods and Merry adds, "I believe I know what it was, yet, it cannot be. I chill ran down my spine as it whispered dark words that I could not catch. It reminds me of the-no I shall not say anymore."

Legolas ambles to Merry, who is hugging himself, leaning against a tree, and places his fair hands on the hobbit's shoulders. "Merry, in order to find your friend, you must tell me what you believe it was, every detail."

Merry nods and speaks hesitantly, "Well, I did not see much but something blacker than night. However, the whispers and feeling, told me otherwise. I felt frozen as if I had met some horror, the black riders."

Legolas stares at the hobbit for a moment, "That is ill news. I feared it was so, having heard rumors of an ancient horror on the way, yet it cannot be. Sauron is vanquished, defeated; the rings are all destroyed, and so are they.

Pippin shakes his head, his curly hair now in his eyes, "We could never mistake, nor forget it, even after 1,000 years. They took Frodo away from us, and now they have Sam."

"We cannot pursue him alone; we must find help," Legolas spoke quietly, taking his hands off Merry and walking back to his steed. The elf's body goes rigid as he pricks his ears. He perceives something not too far off, something to avoid at all costs. He turns to the hobbits and beckons them anxiously, "Get on my horse. We need to depart, with haste."

Both walk towards him and Merry asks, "What in the Shire is the matter?"

Before he can respond, an arrow whistles through air and strikes the tree Meriadoc had just been leaning against, inconveniently answering the question. Without another word, Legolas lifts the hobbits onto his lovely steed. By the time he swings himself onto the animal, all can hear the cries of the hideous orcs, rushing to close in on them, arrows whining through the air. Pippin wraps both arms round the elf's waist, turning his head back to see the foul creatures astride wargs, pursuing them, drawing out their swords and scimitars. Legolas abruptly turns to the right, into the denser part of the forest, as orcs cut them off, rushing up to them from the right. Suddenly, they found the horse faltering and it dropped to the ground, on its side. Legolas peered from under the animal to see an arrow imbedded in its left foreleg.

The pitiful animal rolled off him as well as the hobbits; flopping to the other side, poison frothing from its mouth. Legolas leaps up, helping the halflings to their feet, and pulling out his bow and an arrow from his quiver, he sets the arrow in it, aiming for the nearest warg. He releases it, the arrow striking the warg's head. It drops dead on the ground and the orc on it leaps off, charging the elf with blade drawn. Legolas faces two options: shoot it, or fight with knives. The orc is too close and he takes out his own white blades, clashing one against the scimitar, the other he slashes across the creature's throat. He puts the knives back and grabs another arrow, fitting it in his bow. The next warg finds a shaft in his leg and trips, his master rolling off him.

"Get behind me!" Legolas shouts to the two hobbits; they draw their little blades they had found in the barrow and rush up behind the elf, standing back to back as the orc and warg dart towards Legolas, claws and blade forward. Legolas quickly shoots the orc, but cannot reach for another arrow before the former is within reach. Merry drives his little blade in the warg's head, and yanks it out, squirting blood on his face.

"Behind you!" Merry shouts as another orc rushes up behind Legolas. The elf draws his knives again, clashing both against his assailants blade, pulling it away from the startled creature, and hews at its throat, killing the foul thing in an instant. "Pippin!" Merry screams as his cousin is being dragged away by a warg. Legolas stabs another orc before responding to Merry's cries, and darts towards the beast with rage. He slashes the warg across its face, causing it to drop the hobbit, and the orc swings his scimitar at the elf.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Riders

Chapter 2

Black Riders

Sam ducks his head as a branch rushes towards him, his body bouncing up and down as the black steed races through the forest. He leans against the horse with the black shape behind him riding silently. Fear grips the hobbit as the rider whispers, "One ring to rule them all." Four riders come out of the bushes to join him in a group as he says, "One ring to find them." Four more riders join from the other side. "One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

"In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie," the riders respond in unison. Sam clings to the horse's mane, his palms sweaty, not daring to move lest they do something to him. His mind races wildly as his darkest dreams become reality, blackness taking over him.

_The riders vanish and Sam finds himself in a vast and empty, black space. Before him an eye expands and glows with bright fury, the eye of Sauron. The ring appears, spinning in a slow circle, as fiery letters appear on it, seemingly floating in the air. Sam gazes at it, his feet cemented to the ground as the dreadful malice of the eye falls upon him. The eye whispers something in the black tongue, yet Sam somehow knows what he utters. "Three ring for the Elven kings under the sky, seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone, nine for mortal men, doomed to die, one for the dark lord on his dark throne, in the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them; one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them, in the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie." Both the eye and the ring disappear and Sam sees Legolas, Merry, and Pippin riding a horse and an arrow striking the animal's leg. He sees them fighting orcs and wargs, but then the scene changes yet again, to Frodo, lying in a corner with wraiths bending over him, taunting him, inflicting minor wounds on the hobbit with small knives._

_"__Mr. Frodo?" Sam calls, wondering if this had taken place on Weathertop not too long ago, yet it is not the same._

* * *

Legolas yanks his knives out a warg's body and drives it into another orc. Merry and Pippin have done quite well, considering their size and have slain a few of the foul beings. Merry hews at another slicing its throat, when a warg charges from behind. Legolas shoots it with an arrow and turns to see an orc near him and grabbing an arrow unintentionally, thrusts it in the creature, but does not injure it much. It swings the scimitar at Legolas, who ducks, swiftly pulling out his blades and putting the bow away. He slashes the orc's side, black blood gushing out of the wound.

The orc howls in rage and swings his weapon, clashing against the elf's long knife. Legolas shoves the blade into orc's shoulder as a warg races behind the elf, leaping onto him from behind. Legolas drops one of the knives as the heavy claws dig into his shoulder, knocking him off his feet and lands on his face, thankfully, in the dirt and leaves. He turns round, plunging the knife into the warg's dark heart, but as he turns back to the orc, a blade slices deeply into his shoulder. He wrenches away from the orc; its eyes widen, and it falls forward, a small blade protruding from its back. Behind it is Peregrin Took, looking quite frightened, and he extends his little hand to injured elf-who had fallen to one knee. Legolas takes it and the adrenaline rush helps him keep fighting. A warg, bereft of its rider, races at the three with full speed. Legolas pulls them aside, and catching the beast's fur, gracefully swings himself on the wild creature. He bends down as it madly leaps back and forth, and whispers something elvish into its ear.

The warg ceases struggling and stops as Legolas helps the hobbits on it; then darts away from the advancing orcs and other wargs. "Where are we going?" Merry yells over the howling wind and the screaming of pursuing orcs.

"We must find a way to take a short cut. I know the direction where the rider who took Sam is going," Legolas responds.

"I hope we arrive there on time," Pippin adds, "These arrows are too close for me. I like the Shire!"

Legolas smiles, "You will like it even more if what took him is who I speculate it to be."

"Is it really the black rider or more than one?" Merry asks.

"We will have to find out soon, but unless it is necessary, do not speak while I am riding," Legolas instructs the cousins.

"What about this: look out for the tree!" Pippin shouts. Legolas redirects the warg, a few inches shy of hitting it.

"Thank you, Pippin," Legolas says, chuckling. The little bits of laughter shape themselves into a quiet groan from the warg leaping over a fallen tree. He winces from the pain in his shoulder as Merry holds him tightly to keep from falling. "Have we lost them yet?"

Pippin twists his head, brushing against Merry's curly hair and responds, "Not quite; we may need to take a short cut now!" Just as the last word leaves his mouth, Legolas makes the warg turn, darting past a clump of trees.


	3. Chapter 3: Frodo

**Chapter 3**

**Frodo**

Sam wakes up from the dark dream that had befallen him, in time to see the black steed halt slowly in front of Weathertop. Something was on the top floor; something small and alone, though who or what it was he could not make out. The rider dismounts and reaches both black hands to the hobbit, lifting him off the horse, carrying him over his shoulder towards the lonely place where his master had been mortally wounded; it now seemed only yesterday that such a thing happened. Sam's head reels as he is carried up on such a tall man (for a hobbit). The other eight follow them up, hands on the hilts of their swords, prepared lest Sam should attempt to escape. When they reach the top Sam sees a small figure, around his own height, huddled up in a corner, facing the other way, bruises, lashes, and cuts permeating his pale, bare back. The figure shivers, his curly, dark hair wet with sweat and blood, his shirt cast aside, torn and filthy. The black rider throws Sam next to the figure; Sam turns to gaze upon him, horror on every feature of his kindhearted, familiar face as the figure looks at him.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam gasps, "I thought you were dead!"

Sam wraps both arms round his master, tears welling in his brown eyes. Frodo hugs him back weakly, closing his eyes, exclaiming, "Oh, Sam! I did not believe I would ever see you again."

* * *

"Where are they?" Pippin asks as Legolas stops the horse near a thick clump of trees.

"Shh, let me listen," Legolas responds closing his eyes, straining his elven ears for any sound. He opens his eyes after a few moments and announces, "I do not think they are anywhere near; however, we ought to be alert in case anything does take place."

"No, why did I?" Pippin pulls at his hair in frustration.

"What is it?" Merry asks.

"I left my barrow sword in the warg's body. Speaking of which, here," Pippin hands Legolas the white knife he had dropped during the attack.

Legolas takes it from the hobbit and puts it in his quiver, saying. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, mellon-nin," Pippin replies.

Legolas smiles at the hobbit's use of his tongue as he carefully dismounts, feeling a bit sick, and helping the two down from the warg.

"Do we keep it with us?" Merry questioned the elf, and adds. "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"We must let it go, otherwise it may kill us while we sleep. Do not fret over me. I am fine for the present, since the blade was not poisoned," Legolas reassures the hobbits.

"But shouldn't you-" Pippin protests, but is cut off by the elf.

"I will take care of it later. There are more urgent matters to attend to at the moment."

"And what would that be?" Merry asks.

"We need to figure out where we are first, and where the trail that Sam had been is, but we must move in the shadows."

The hobbits nod, knowing they are more than capable of moving along quickly and silently, also noticing she* was already setting, and the warg took off, into the distance. The hobbits take a moment to adjust their packs on their shoulders and soon begin a silent journey away from the way they had come.

The trees and bushes are dense, crowding on the group as they advance, the thorns tangling in their hair and scratching them up. The hobbits smack dozens of mosquitoes as they prick their skin, finding them quite delicious, though none venture to Legolas, not being quite fond of elvish blood. After about four or five leagues they move significantly slower in the darkness. Legolas's shoulder burns with intense pain every step he takes, though he says nothing to the hobbits. Merry and Pippin walk a little ahead, but Meriadoc falls back next to the elf, perceiving his friend is not all well. "Are you in pain?" he asks quietly.

Legolas abruptly halts, holding a hand in front of the hobbit, whispering as loudly as he dares, "Pippin, come back here."

Peregrin returns hastily as Legolas listens to the sounds about him and says, "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything in the old forest except for birds and insects," Pippin whispers back.

"Listen," Legolas tells them.

All three turn to gaze upon a dark shape looming over them and it speaks in a soft voice, "I am waiting for you."

**Oh, look who has returned. Does anyone recognize who ****said the phrase 'I am waiting for you'?**

* * *

*** **Hobbits and elves refer to the sun as she.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Enemies Return

Chapter 4

Old Enemies Return

**The Barrow Wights were in the first book in 'The Fellowship of the Ring: Chapter Eight', not in the movie.**

"No!" Merry and Pippin scream as the Barrow Wight touches them on their necks, freezing their bones and they remember no more. Legolas pulls out his blades, but feels a cold hand on his neck from someone or something behind him, and he drops to the ground, unconscious.

When the elf wakes up, he is lying with his hands folded upon his breast, like Frodo was a few years ago, in a dark chamber, with a pale light glowing from round a corner. He lies there for a few moments, letting his rods begin working, and everything becomes clearer. Gold, jewels, and swords are scattered across the stone floor, and next to him lay on their backs, Merry and Pippin, their faces pale of hue. This time, they are not clad in white, nor does anything adorn them. Legolas heard the hobbits mention such a matter before, and attempts to recall what they sang for Tom Bombadil's aid, yet nothing comes to mind at the moment. He carefully gets into a sitting position, leaning with his back against the wall and closes his eyes, listening. Nothing, not even shallow breaths from the hobbits. He opens his eyes and crawls over to Merry, feeling the hobbit's head and pulse. He goes to Pippin, but still does not find any signs of life and suddenly remembers the song.

A scuffle is heard round the corner, and a long arm appears, walking on its fingers towards the elf. Legolas gropes frantically for something, his fingers touching metal, and he grips the hilt of a sword. This time, two hands appear, then three, walking on their fingers, each grasping a sword, but the hands dart back out of sight. Legolas stares at the corner where they had come from as he stands up, finding this entire scenario quite unusual. A screech rings throughout the barrow, sending a chill down the elf's spine, and three dark shapes rush into the chamber.

Legolas sees a sword swing at his head and he block it with his own blade, at the same moment singing, "Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow," he strikes the hand wielding the blade and stabs the first Wight, "bright blue his jacket is, his boots are yellow." The second Wight picks up a small knife off the cold floor and thrusts both blades at the elf, "None has ever caught him yet, for Tom, he is the master: his songs are stronger songs," Legolas sings, feeling somewhat foolish as the knife pierces his left side, causing him to drop his sword and fall on both knees, singing with his remaining strength, "and his feet are faster."

* * *

"Mr. Frodo, what happened to you?" Sam asks after they had sat there for quite some time.

"I was shipwrecked a few months ago and the-ah!" Frodo clasps his hands against his upper left side, wincing, rolling onto the cold floor.

"Master, are you alright?" Sam says, grabbing Frodo's arm and shaking him, not knowing what else he could do. Frodo does not respond. Sam turns to see a hand clamp on his throat and Morgul, lifting him off his feet, without a face, without a heart, without mercy.

He whispers softly, "You are Samwise, the gardener and servant of the ring-bearer, are you not?"

Sam chokes, but responds defiantly, summoning his courage, "Yes, I am, and you will pay for hurting my master. Go back to the abyss whence you came!"

The Witch King throws Sam back on the ground, screeching violently. Both hobbits cower, covering their ears, as the screech rings throughout a good portion of Middle-Earth for a few torturous minutes. After Morgul ceases his cry, he raises a hand, and so do the others, and both Sam and Frodo's tongues cleave to their mouths. The Wraith stoops down to Sam's eye level, and says, "Hobbits live in holes, do they not? A grave is a hole as well."

* * *

As the two alive (to a certain degree) Barrow Wights raise their swords above their heads, prepared to strike the elf down, a beam of moonlight seeps through the wall, and it cracks into a small opening, where a man with a hat and feather pokes his head in, singing, "Get out you old Wight! Vanish in the sunlight!" The Wights freeze as he continues, "Shrivel like the cold mist, like the winds go wailing, out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains! Come here never again! Leave your barrow empty! Lost and forgotten be, darker than the darkness, where gates forever shut, till the world is mended.

The Barrow Wights turn and flee round the corner as that portion of the barrow collapses on them. At the other end of the chamber is a door and the head leaves the crack, and the door opens soon afterwards, showing the man entering, clad in a hat with a feather in it, and the bluejacket with yellow boots.

"Are you Tom Bombadil?" Legolas questions him.

"Yes, I am, and who are you?" Tom asks.

"I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, and a companion of these hobbits," Legolas responds, weakly pointing to Merry and Pippin.

Tom laughs as he takes the elf's hand, helping him up and says, "Do not worry! I can take care of them, and Goldberry will be pleased to see them again. Come, we must take them home!"


	5. Chapter 5: Paths of Unknown Depths

Chapter 5

Paths of Unknown Depths

Sam stares into the darkness with utter fear at the words of Morgul, which flash back in his mind as he lay next to Frodo, curled up in a ball. _Hobbits live in holes, do they not? A grave is a hole as well. _He shudders in the lonely, chilly tower, with his master fast asleep in his lap and his head leaning against a large rock, groaning. The dreadful Wraith nearly squeezed the life out of him, yet the rider has other plans in mind. One Wraith remains on the top floor while the others depart to-who-knows-where. This is a different black rider, small like Sam and Frodo, yet crouched over muttering to himself. He arrived there not too long ago. "I have never seen you before," Sam ventures to speak to his isolate guard, "have I?"

The Wraith turns to face him, letting his black hood fall back, revealing a shape of nothing and he responds, "Have not seen us? Have not seen usssss, my precious? Oh yes, yesssss, the rude, cross hobbit has, yes, but what is it doing away from Mordor?"

"Gollum?" Sam's eyes search the area and he grabs a small stone that lay near him, "Don't you come any closer or try throttling us or else I'll crack your skull!" A sinking feeling grows in Sam's heart.

Gollum laughs for a moment; then says, "Crack our skullses precious? We don't have a skullses precious, no, no, no, gollum, gollum!" Gollum takes a few steps forward, whispering softly, "Black riders not nice, no, no, my preciousssss. We finish the cross hobbit now and eats him!"

"Back off!" Sam shouts, moving Frodo's head off him and hastily standing up.

* * *

Legolas groans softly, opening his eyes to see he is on a straw bed, inside a stone room, sleeping under soft, warm covers. Merry and Pippin are nowhere in sight. He coughs and puts a hand on his side, grimacing, his vision blurring; he rolls in pain to see the figure of an elf standing in front of him, stooping over and moving his hair out of fair face. He now sees Tauriel gazing at him, her lovely red hair draped over her shoulders, her smile bright and fair. Yet it is not the beloved elf he loved so dearly when he was young and naïve, not cherishing her enough before she fell in love with a dwarf, and perished with him. The elf maiden vision reshapes itself into a woman, with longer, golden hair, more beautiful and graceful, Goldberry, Tom Bombadil's wife. She places a wet cloth on Legolas's forehead, concern written on her fair face.

When she sees he is awake she immediately departs from the room, out of a small, wooden door. "Tom, he is awake!" Bombadil, Goldberry, Merry, and Pippin rush into the room, gathering round the wounded elf's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Merry questions him.

Legolas smiles weakly, and responds, "I will be alright, but where are we?"

"This is the house of Tom Bombadil, and I am his wife, Goldberry; welcome to our dwelling," the lady of the house greets him warmly.

"Thank you," the elf says, feeling a bit awkward being in two strangers' abode, lying down and sick.

"There is no need to be grateful. Would you like something to eat? You must be famished," Tom asks.

"Yes, I would. How, may I ask, did you save Merry and Pippin?"

"Ah, that is no issue. I sing songs to save others, and my songs are strongest. Goldberry, would you fetch some food for our guest?" Tom requests.

"Certainly," Goldberry smiles and gracefully exits the room, her floor length green dress sliding on the floor.

Legolas puts both hands on the bed attempting to sit up, but a swoon washes over him and drops back down, scrunching the sheets in pain. "Easy, lie down," Pippin tells the elf, "You need rest after what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long have I been out?" Legolas asks.

"For about four hours or so, according to Shire time," Merry responds.

"Four hours?" Legolas twists his head to the window near the bed, seeing the first light of dawn arriving.

"You were quite sick and kept muttering Tauriel or something like that in your sleep, and some other things in elvish," Merry says, while Tom exits the room.

"Pippin, Merry, would you both help us for a moment?" Goldberry calls softly to the hobbits.

"Alright," Merry replies and turns to Legolas, "We will be back in a moment."

Legolas nods and the two depart, Pippin closing the door behind him. After they are gone, the elf lifts the bottom of his tunic, seeing a white bandage, stained with a large amount of blood. He lets the clothing fall back down and bites his lip, stifling a cry. _Something is not right_, Legolas thinks to himself.

* * *

"Don't come any closer, Gollum!" Sam shouts at Smeagol, who crouches low, staring at the hobbit, though his eyes cannot be seen. Gollum races towards Sam, gloved hands splayed on the ground, and leaps in the with his hands forward. Sam hurls the stone at the small Wraith's head missing his assailant, who dodges, gabbing Sam's throat. Sam drops the rock and grasps Smeagol's hands, striving to wrench them off as the grip on his throat tightens. He knees Golloum's bony stomach as horse hoofs and neighing are heard below, but it is not from the Wraith's black steeds.

**Why Gollum is a Wraith will be explained in due time. Please rate and review. Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor any of the characters (unless I ever add OCs) :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Digressing

Chapter 6

Digressing

Gollum releases the hobbit and both he and Sam rush to the edge of the crown of Weathertop, peering over it. The light of dawn reveals only a few figures, clad in grey, leading brown horses by their reigns towards the broken, worn out tower. They are either elves or men, yet from such a height, neither could tell which the strangers were. One of them glances up and Gollum pulls Sam on the ground, hissing, "Get down, foolish hobbit!"

Sam glares at the Wraith, but does not say anything, and thinks anxiously, _Should I call to them for aid? They may be perilous; yet being with Ring-Wraiths isn't that safe either. _Sam hears a gasp and he turns to see Frodo is awake, holding his pale arm, blood seeping through his four fingers.

"Who are they?" Frodo asks distantly.

"Get down!" Gollum whispers fiercely, grabbing Frodo and pulling him, but Frodo yanks away.

Gollum's eyes light up a pale green hue and he leaps at Frodo, but Sam grabs the Wraith's leg, throwing him on the floor, screaming, "Someone, help us!" Gollum kicks Sam's face and blood appears from the corner of the hobbit's mouth as Smeagol picks up a stone and throws it at Sam. Frodo grabs Gollum's arms as the rock strikes his servant's head, causing Sam to release the small Wraith. "I will kill you Gollum!" Sam shouts, grabbing Smeagol's legs and shoving him closer to the edge of the tower. Sam throws Gollum off Weathertop, Frodo, slipping and dropping with him. Frodo catches the edge of the tower, dangling, with Gollum holding his leg. "Mr. Frodo!" Sam calls and grasps the hobbit's left hand.

* * *

"This place is not the same as it was before, is it Tom?" Merry questions Bombadil as they walk back to Legolas's room, he and Pippin carrying food for the elf.

"What do you mean?" Goldberry asks, ambling behind them.

"This place is-I don't know-colder and unfriendly, unlike when Tom and Goldberry dwelt here," Pippin foolishly states.

Merry glares at his cousin, hissing, "Pippin, what are you doing?!"

"You both are not Tom Bombadil and Goldberry, are you?" Peregrin demands.

"if that is the case, then we might as well not conceal who we really are," the imposter Tom responds, taking off his hat and fake beard.

"Bill Ferny!" Merry exclaims as the woman pulls her blond wig off, revealing straight, black hair in a bun. "What are you doing?!" Merry shouts.

Legolas hears one of the hobbits shouting, "Bill Ferny! What are you doing?!" not too far away from the room. Both then hears a banging noise and a blade being drawn, as well as a muffled cry. Legolas sings his legs off the bed and hastily stands up. He leans against the wall for a moment; then glances around the room for his bow or knives. Nothing. He hurries to the door as it bursts open, a man and woman rushing in, the man with a knife, the woman with a whip.

"Get back in the bed!" the man screams. Legolas does as he is told and sits on it and the woman grabs his elf arms, roughly pinning him down.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Legolas shouts.

"Do not move!" Bill says sternly as the woman cracks the whip, lashing the elf's side. Legolas cries out in pain and holds a hand against his wound.

* * *

Frodo's sweaty as well as bloody hand is slipping from Sam's grasp as he hangs on for dear life. "Do not let go, Sam!" Frodo pleads.

"Of course I won't!" Sam responds, grabbing his master's arm with his other hand, his muscles aching. Gollum begins climbing up the hobbit's leg, digging his nails into Frodo's flesh.


	7. Chapter 7: The End?

Chapter 7

The End?

"Don't you move Gollum," Sam shouts as the creature sinks his fangs into Frodo's leg.

Frodo lets out a cry and kicks Smeagol in the face, knocking the ghastly creature off him. Gollum's screams pierce the dreary dawn, alerting the grey figures climbing the stairs and they quicken their pace. Before Sam and Frodo know what is happening, they both are in the talons of eagle's claws and are soaring high up, away from the mysterious riders and Weathertop.

Legolas opens his eyes with a start, glancing back and forth in his room, only to realize it was a dream, well, the part with Bombadil and Goldberry being evil at least. His back burns like fire and his body aches with every move, even the twitch of a finger. Four hobbits lay on the floor next to the bed, all sleeping soundly, with Sam snoring quite loudly.

Frodo opens his eyes and immediately gets up, rushing to the elf's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I would have been if it weren't for Pippin and Merry," Legolas responds in a slightly strained, yet still elegant elvish voice. "What happened? How did you-"

"Sam and I were rescued by the eagles," Frodo tells him.

"How long have I slept?"

"For five days."

"Five days?" Legolas gasps and throws the sheet and blankets off him, preparing to stand up when the hobbit puts a hand on his arm.

"You're not well enough to get up. That orc blade injured you deeply."

"What happened to you and how come you are…alive, mellon-nin?"

"That is a story for some other time. You need to recuperate."

"No," Legolas insists, "I want to know."

"But-oh, very well, just to pass the time. Ego mibo orch*."

"Pedin I phith in aniron a nin u-cheniathog**," Legolas retorts.

**The End…For Now**

***Go kiss an orc.**

***I say the words I want and you can't understand me.**


End file.
